warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Hidden
Allegiances =Clan of Tall Trees= Leader: Percy: big dark ginger tom with brown splotches and dark amber eyes Deputy: Tara: small dark gray she-cat with brilliant, narrowed blue eyes Healer: Snowy: long white she-cat with blue-gray eyes and black paws, ears, and tail tip Warriors Razi: huge golden tabby tom with darker golden eyes Sunna: golden tabby she-cat with green eyes Dewy: pale gray she-cat with black flecks and pale green eyes Orion: blue-gray tom with green eyes Basil: dark amber colored tabby tom with gray eyes and dark brown legs and splotches Quiver: big black tom with yellow eyes Grove: dark brown tabby tom with green eyes Nova: dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes Woody: light brown tabby tom with darker brown patches and green-blue eyes Raven: huge black tom with white paws and chest with yellow eyes Prez: dark gray tabby tom with silver stripes and light amber eyes Samara: beautiful white she-cat with light blue eyes and black stripes on back Clay: light brown-and-black tabby tom with amber eyes Apprentices Nena: silver tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes and white paws and stripes Xavier: ginger tom with brown eyes and black stripes Jade: dark gray she-cat with violet eyes Zaki: dark brown tabby tom with gray eyes Spar: light gray tabby tom with dark green eyes Queens Clove: white she-cat with light brown stripes and green eyes (mothering Razi's kits: Paisley: dark ginger she-cat with lighter colored ears and blue-green eyes, Jax: flame colored tom with darker golden eyes and weird markings on forehead, Brynn: silver tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes, and Greta: very pretty golden she-cat with black splotches and very light blue eyes) Fiona: dark tortoiseshell she-cat with fire colored eyes (mother to Orion's kits: Rayne: small and fluffy blue-gray she-cat with green eyes, Darcy: dark gray-and-white she-cat with blue-green eyes, Calix: black tom with yellow eyes and brown ears and chest, and Markel: brown tabby tom with green eyes) Elders Half-Moon: white she-cat with a tint of blue in her fur with deep and bright blue eyes, weird mark on forehead Sunstrike: white she-cat with a ginger tail and mark on forehead (Half-Moon's sister) Waz: black-and-gray tom with brown eyes Snoze: gray tom Poole: dark gray tabby tom with green eyes =Clan of Rushing Waters= Leader: Rush: mottled dark brown tom with dark blue eyes Deputy: Pebble: mottled dark gray tom with dark blue eyes Healer: Riza: light gray-and-white she-cat with light blue eyes Warriors Apollo: black tom with very light blue eyes and an odd mark on his forehead (Artemis' brother) Eli: dark brown tabby tom with green eyes Luna: silver-and-white she-cat with blue eyes Lily: pale gray she-cat with blue-green eyes Cris: blue-gray tom with blue eyes Foxy: ginger she-cat with black eyes Tion: black-and-gray mottled tom with amber eyes Cliff: brown tom with silver flecks and yellow eyes Fizz: white she-cat with one gray ear and one black ear with green eyes Zen: handsome black tom with honey colored eyes Haz: huge dark brown tom with green eyes and long fur Shimmer: black she-cat with silver streaks going down pelt and dark blue eyes Winston: black-and-white tom with green eyes Apprentices Leo: brown tabby tom with brown eyes Beatrice: golden tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes Haris: black tom with gray eyes Soulstice: pale gray she-cat with one black eye and one blue eye Nicko: gray tabby tom with dark green eyes Queens Lizzy: black she-cat with gray stripes and blue-gray eyes (Mother to Zen's kits: Mini: tiny black she-cat with honey colored eyes, Haven: light gray she-cat with golden stripes and golden eyes, and Chestnut: big brown tom with big brown eyes) Daria: ginger-and-white she-cat with dark blue eyes (mother to Apollo's kits: Ice: big dark gray tom with very light blue eyes, Marsha: light gray tabby she-cat with very light blue eyes, and Autumn: dark tortoiseshell she-cat with very bright amber eyes) Elders Keisha: black tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes Brow: black tom Nina: gray she-cat Syngy: ginger tabby tom Drescher: white tom =Clan of Long Shadows= leader: Star: white she-cat with tiny ginger splotches and yellow eyes Deputy: Vinny: huge brown tabby tom with amber eyes =Clan of Swift Winds= Leader: Cross: black-and-brown tabby tom with green eyes Deputy: Yellow: bright ginger she-cat with yellow eyes =Clan of Falling Stars (the Dead: in no particular ranking)= Artemis: beautiful black she-cat with light blue eyes and an odd marking on her head (Apollo's sister) (Clan of Rushing Waters) Snide: light brown tom with green eyes (Clan of Long Shadows) Diana: pretty tabby she-cat (Clan of Long Shadows) Leif: dark brown tabby tom with pale green eyes (Clan of Swift Winds) Kestrel: mottled gray tom with yellow eyes (Clan of Tall Trees) Hew: black tom with white markings and golden amber eyes (Clan of Rushing Waters) Appy: beautiful silver she-cat with light green eyes (Clan of Tall Tree's) Addy: beautiful black she-cat with light blue eyes (Clan of Tall Tree's) Flora: splotched white she-cat with blue-green eyes (Clan of Swift Winds) PROLOGUE~ Darkness Just darkness The darkness came, and it sucked up the sky. The clouds that bore the stars suddenly turned gray, the beautiful white colors vanishing. The stars that glow bright had turned to stiff black stars that had no glow. The big, bright blue skies cascaded to an eerie gray. Nothing was sane. Darkness never came. No. Never. Never in the history of the Clan of Falling Stars. It always remained bright. Always. So when the darkness spread across the fields of fluffy starlit clouds and long soft grasses. You could imagine the scene. Cats fled to their dens, scared that the darkness would swallow them whole. Some cats simply stared, their feet glued to the now cold, hard ground. The breeze seemed to stop. But every so often a huge gust of wind would whip through the ranks of the Clan. The wind was so powerful it knocked small kits off their feet. This was no laughing matter. In the midst of the darkness' arrival stood a she-cat. Her beauty was stunning; a sleek dark coat. Her eyes, light crystals that reflected against the darkness. And on her forehead was an odd marking, a marking that looked almost like a moon. An odd yet beautiful she-cat. Her name you may ask? Artemis. Artemis formally from the Clan of Rushing Waters. Artemis was a very smart and swift she-cat. Her wits could out smart any cat, she simply had that power. But when the darkness loomed over her, like it did every other cat in the ranks of Falling Stars, she was beyond shocked. She couldn't begin to comprehend how the event occurred. It was a blur in her head. A huge gust of wind slashed through her perfect fur, the wind so strong it made her close those crystals she called eyes. She unsheathed her claws to try and get a grip in the hard ground. Not a chance. She fought against the wind as best as she could, and eventually it died down. The last gust flew past her, and she opened her eyes again. She took a hasty look back at the disappearing wind behind her, then looked forward and blinked. She leaned back, then dashed forward. She sprinted across the dull, gray landscapes. She was looking, looking for a certain cat. Her sprinting took her past many cats, but none were the one she seeks. But after awhile of sprinting, she stumbled across the cat. Flora. The former Healer of the Clan of Swift Winds. When Artemis came across Flora she sensed shock in the younger she-cats face, Her eyes were wide, her breathing coming short just a tad bit. Her mottled white fur was fluffed up in a bristle, and her claws were unsheathed, trying to dig into the cold, hard earth. "Flora!" She called, her voice was like honey, dripping, and soothing. The white she-cats eyes snapped up, for a second she still looked shocked,but after a heartbeat recognition lit on her face. She let out a blatant sigh. Her tail swished through the dense air. "Artemis..." She trailed off and looked up. "What happened?" Flora's gaze snapped back to Artemis. Her response was anything but soothing. "Darkness," she murmured, her eyes narrowing "cold, sucking... darkness..." Flora let a huge shiver ripple across her small frame. Artemis was confused at the response. Everyone could see the darkness, it shunned the light. The light was no longer there. When Artemis didn't speak, Flora did. "The evil, they have come. We can see them, yet they are hidden." Flora turned around and looked up. "They are hidden in the darkness..." Artemis stepped forward and opened her mouth to speak, but Flora beat her too it. The small mottled white she-cat whipped around, her blue-green eyes ablaze. "If we don't do anything we'll all be sucked up and the Clan of Falling Stars," Flora yelled, and the next part of the sentence left Artemis frozen. "Will be no more..." Chapter 1-Paisley Now Paisley was not a scared cat. She was bold, determined, and at the same time was very thick headed. Sometimes she could out-wit herself. Now, Paisley only had one fear. Fear of the darkness. It scared the fur out of her pelt. The thought of being alone, when you can see nothing, terrifies the young ginger kit. She thinks it's only a simple fear she'll get over when she becomes apprentice. But she is wrong. She is oh so wrong. The day begins dully for Paisley. She awakens to the low sounds of grumbling thunder and the pattering of the rain hitting the earth. She already can tell it's going to be a long day. As she heaves herself to her paws and begins stretching from her nose to tail a huge rumble of thunder rips through the air. A kit in the nursery lets out a shrill whimper. Paisley only laughs. Lightning doesn't scare her, in fact she finds it quite interesting. The glow of it is outstanding, and the shapes it can create make the little she-kits mind spin. There's such an unlikely chance it will strike Paisley that she can't help but think of it as petty. It would never hit her, never in a million sun cycles. Paisley trots to the entrance of the den and looks out. Even through the soaking rain and rumbles of thunder cats are out to work. That's one thing Paisley admires about warriors, their so determined to give their clan everything. Thats something she wants to do, help her clan through the tough and have good times with her clan through the good. Paisley can't wait to be a warrior. So, being the oh-so brave kit she is, she pads outside. Not many kits go outside in a thunderstorm. Paisley's sister Greta isn't scared of the thunder either, but she doesn't like going outside in the weather. Paisley's sister Greta isn't scared of thunder, she's scared of getting her pelt wet. The thought makes Paisley snort. Greta is such a little snoot. Paisley trotted normally over to the prey pile and picked up a small sparrow. When she picked up the tiny creature she could taste how watery it's feathers were. I'm a warrior, I'll save the best food for the other kits. Paisley pads over to under the huge oak that towers over camp. It protects her from the rain falling overhead giving her a dry spot to eat her prey. She drops the sparrow at her paws, and lays down. She gulps the sparrow down in a few ravenous bites. Once she's done she stays under the tree for awhile. Watching the warriors do their duties. She watches as a patrol returns and another patrol goes out. She watches as apprentices break into the camp with prey hanging limply from their jaws. Paisley smiles at the sight of her clan. But her smile fades. It's not any of her clan members. It's another cat. The cat's fur is a silky black color, her sleek fur was groomed back perfectly. Her eyes were a light crystal blue that had a stunning light set to them. And lastly, a mark on her forehead resembling a moon stood out. The she-cat was stunning. But there was something wrong. Other than her not being apart of the clan, her face held a sad tone. Her eyes were furrowed, her mouth was placed into a frown. When she realized she had caught Paisley's attention she waved her tail side to side, swishing at the thick wind blowing through the camp. Paisley had a confused look on her face. The she-cat mouthed a word. "Help" Then with a blink of Paisley's eye. The she-cat was gone. What just happened? Chapter 2- Jax If you asked Jax where the markings on his head came from he would shrug and without a word walk off. If you asked Jax why rain fell from clouds he would shrug and walk away without a sound. If you asked Jax you wanted him to be your kit-daddy he'd shrug then walk away. Okay, maybe the last one he'd give you an odd glance. The point is Jax is very quiet. Jax only really talks when need be, he only talks to his sisters, father, and mother. He's not like most toms at all. He's not a thick headed kit who would stop at nothing to become a strong and fierce warrior. Sure, Jax has ambition, but he doesn't show it. It's deep inside of him. Well, waking up today was no different. Except it was down pouring outside, and thunder was echoing over head. He also noticed Paisley, his sister, was not in the nest. She was probably out pretending she was a warrior. Yes, she was pretending to be a warrior in the pouring rain. Paisley would probably pretend to be a warrior falling off a cliff. Jax just sighed and curled into a tighter ball in his nest. He tried closing his eyes when. BOOM!!!'' His sister, Brynn, leaped beside him and let out a shrill squeak. Brynn was terrified of lightning, it made her almost cry once. Jax let out a sigh and realized he was probably not going to get anymore sleep. Jax was only using up his time as a kit wisely, sleeping in was one of these things he would most likely miss. Jax is five moons old. In a moon he starts training. In a moon his life changes for good. Beside him he hears a loud yawn, and he looks up. His mother Clove has just awoken from sleep. Clove is a very caring cat, she loves her kits dearly. Jax can tell she'll probably end up having more litters after he leaves the nursery. "Good morning Jax." Clove meows liking the ginger toms head. Jax ducks and scoffs. This is one thing he was not going to miss when he became an apprentice. Clove doesn't mind him doing that, most kits do it anyways. "Morning." Easy response, no breath wasted. Jax tucks his nose in his tail again and attempts sleep. He honestly doesn't want to do much today if it's pouring cats and dogs outside. He closes his eyes and blocks out the sound of thunder and Brynn's high pitch squeals. --- When Jax opens his eyes, he isn't in the nursery. In fact, he isn't even in camp. The scene in front of him is much different. He's on a cloud, or thats what it appears to look like. The skies are dark gray and are not storming like in camp. There are stars patterned into the clouds, but they hold a dull gray color that Jax can't stand looking at. As he wonders how the scene in front of him could get any worse a huge gust of wind whips through. It slices through Jax, and Jax falls over. He attempts to get up but can't. He simply closes his eyes and waits for the gusts of wind to be over. Eventually the howls of wind stop, and Jax opens his eyes. In front of his appears a light, a small one, but it quickly spreads and moves around. Suddenly it shrinks back down to nothing. Then Flash! A cat stands in front of him. It's a she-cat. He fur is a silky, sleek black. Her eyes are the color of ice. And she has an odd marking on her head that looks like... A moon perhaps? Jax is stunned at how beautiful she looks. The she-cat flicks her tail to the side. Brynn does that all the time, it's kind of annoying. As if the she-cat can read his mind she nods, and sits down. The flick of her tail stops. Suddenly, Jax chooses to speak. "Who are you." The response is a cold breeze, no words are spoken from the stunning she-cat. Jax narrows his eyes at her, his ears flattening to his head. "Artemis." Jax's eyes widen and his ears come up immediately. Is that she-cats name? "It is my name." She can actually read Jax like a book. "Okay... Artemis." Jax mumbles then stares her in the eyes "Why am I here?" Artemis turns around, and Jax can hear a low sigh. When Artemis turns around she begins to speak. "Jax, the sight in front of you," Artemis' voice is hard "is the Clan of Falling Stars." Jax is stunned. The Clan of Falling Stars is rumored to have bright and fluffy white clouds. The stars are a bright golden yellow. The skies are always a plain blue. This could not be the Clan of Falling Stars. It just couldn't. "Days ago, the darkness swept over us, it swallowed us up." Jax looks around. "You and yours sisters need to help us." Jax is losing sight of the Clan of Falling Stars and Artemis. It's becoming a blur. "Only you can save us from the Hidden." Jax closes his eyes because the light is too blinding. --- When Jax opens his eyes he's in the nursery, he wonders what Artemis could mean. Help them? He's only a kit. But another question reaches his head. Who are the hidden? His response is a huge clap of thunder the causes the Earth to shake. Chapter 3- Greta Greta was never a fan of rain, Greta was never a fan of having three siblings, and certainly Greta was not a fan of her sisters. Their competition to me, what if a tom falls for one of them? That's right, all Greta thinks about is what tom is going to follow her next. She wants all of them to follow her around, like she's the queen. I'm prettier than anyone here. When she explained that to Jax once he scoffed in her face and mumbled "I hope no tom falls into your trap. your ego is bigger than the Clan of Falling Stars." it didn't get to Greta though, and her ego wasn't too big. she just had a lot of confidence in her looks. The rain disturbed Greta because it would mess up her perfect pelt. And mud, oh the mud. One time as a joke, Brynn put mud in Greta's nest. Greta never forgave Brynn, and she never would. Brynn wasn't even that pretty anyway, I mean she had a silver pelt. It was hideous in Greta's opinion. Silver is such a dull color, puh-lease. Then there was Paisley, her ginger coat was way to bright. And her face was only something a mother could love. I'm the best looking, and no one denies it! When Greta woke up the next morning she could hear the rain pattering the Earth, and she immediately let out a groan. So much for flaunting around today... Ughhh... Shoving her face further into her paws Greta let out a sigh and looked around the nursery. She saw Rayne and Darcy, Fiona's two she-kits playing moss ball. A smirk spread across Greta's face as she heaved herself to her paws. Make way the queen is coming! Greta padded over to Rayne and Darcy, interrupting their small game. When Darcy saw Greta she rolled her eyes and whispered something in Rayne's ear. Rayne let out a groan as she turned to face Greta. "What do you want, Pretty Paws?" Rayne always called Greta 'Pretty Paws' because of The way Greta treated her. It all started with the simple 'I'm prettier than you, Rayne, no ones ever going to love you because they can just have me.' "Oh, I just wanted to see my favorite she-cats... That's all." Darcy narrowed her eyes at Greta and mumbled. "Yes, so you can brag about which tom is going to follow you around next." Greta snorted at Darcy's poor comeback. "At least I have toms following me!" "Your a kit! Your not supposed to have toms following you!" Darcy spat at her "Your going to be such easy prey to all toms when your older! Great mother of Stars!" Greta smirked "And with a face like yours, you'll never get anyone as easy as I will!" "I'm so done with this." Rayne spat, she turned around to Darcy "Let's go Darcy, I don't want to deal with Ms. I'm perfect and your not." Whipping around Rayne narrowed her eyes at Greta. "Hope you fall into the river and get mud all over your pelt!" Then the two kits were gone, leaving the moss ball they had played with behind. Greta snorted, those two would never get to her. Never ever. She turned and started to walk back to her nest when suddenly her head started to feel fuzzy. Must have a headache from the peasants complaining. The pounding in her head grew stronger, her sight began to fade. They really messed with my head. Suddenly a voice sounded in her head, it was a sweet voice that echoed ever so slightly. Stop thinking about your looks, and look to the sky! The darkness is spreading and you have to stop it...! That's the last thing Greta heard before she passed out. Chapter 4- Brynn Brynn was never a fan of thunder and lightning. It scared her out of her pelt. So when she woke up this morning and thunder was booming overhead she let out a small yelp. Great mother of stars, why does this type of weather have to exsist?! Brynn let out a snort and buried her head into her paws. Her ears drooped down and a sigh was muffled through her toes. She looked up, her sisters Paisley and Greta were out. Jax was closing his eyes, probably trying to fall back to sleep. Brynn's mother Clove looked like she was sleeping too. Brynn fiddled with her paws and looked to the roof of the den. It was so boring here, but Brynn just couldn't go outside. not in this weather! Unlike Greta, she didn't want to get her fur went, she just thought she might get hit by lightning. It was strangly terrifying to Brynn. She also didn't understand how the mother of the stars could come up with such weather. It was a nuisance to everyone. Brynn hated the thunder and lightning, but didn't mind the rain. In fact, rain was Brynn's favorite weather. Her favorite kind of day was a cold, windy, and rainy one. Brynn's ears perked up. Everyone says theres a very slim chance of getting hit with lightning so I should at least try to go outside! Brynn smiled to herself, then heaved herself up and out of the nest. Giving her chest a couple of swift licks she looked up and started padding towards the entrance. She looked about and saw Greta falling over. Shock overtook her. What happened to Greta? Brynn ran over and prodded Greta with a paw. The golden-and-black she-cat stirred ever so slightly and fidgeted. Her eyes however, still sealed shut. Brynn was in a panic mode. She kept jabbing Greta with her paws. And eventually; Brynn's blue eyes were met with Greta's lighter ones. At the sight of her sister, Greta let out a snort, stood up, and dusted herself off. "I was soooo worried!" Brynn mewed to Greta as she licked her fur "I thought you might have hit your head on something!" "yeah, yeah," Greta said with a snort and she started to walk away from Brynn "next time, don't bother trying to wake me up. I would have been fine." Brynn tolled her eyes at Greta's arrogance. Greta was just to full of herself. "I'm prettier than you!" Greta meowed waving her tail "and besides my pelt color is nicer than yours! Wo would want a silver tabby? Ha! No one!" Brynn let out a snort, turned around, and padded away. She didn't want Greta's attitude, she just wanted out. When Brynn pushed herself outside into the lightning storm and a sense of pride came over her. I did it! Suddenly. '''BOOM! CRACKLE! A loud echo and a bolt hit a tree. The earth shook. And lastly, fire lit from the tree. Brynn's eyes widened and before she sprinted in to tell her mother she saw two eyes in the flames. They were the lightest shade of blue, like Greta's. They narrowed at Brynn's apparence and suddenly the wind seemed to whisper. Light the darkness... Brynn raced inside, terrified, her breathing shallow. What was that? Who was talking to me? So many questions, so very little answers.... Chapter 5 COMING SOON...